


Their Various Encounters

by Mafia_Yuki (YukinaMiyuki)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, But with a lot of the same minecraft mechanics, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mentioned of being abandoned, Mentioned of disappearing person, Mentioned of harm to eyes, Mostly Fluff, Some angst, Tears, injuries, sad boys, some lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMiyuki/pseuds/Mafia_Yuki
Summary: Their lives would have turned upside down to varying degrees. They would have lost hope at certain times, only to remember the moments they shared - memories bright enough to rekindle a fragile flame. They would walk a long journey to find a new home, a new family, with each other and more. There would be times they fought, other times they would find comfort, and they would be surrounded by love.~~**~~The few instances of Tango, Zedaph and Impulse meetings throughout life.
Relationships: Impulse & Tango & Zedaph, Impulse/Zedaph, Tango/Impulse, Tango/Zedaph, zedaph/impulse/tango
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	Their Various Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing a ZIT fic so please go easy on me. Thank you AbschaumNo1 for helping me, I love you <3
> 
> I don't think there're any warnings to mention? Apart from threatened harm to the eyes.  
> If I missed any, please let me know!

~~**~~

**Instant: I**

Seeing people with angel blood running through their veins was an uncommon sight in the dimension of the underworld, the Nether. The place was noisy and full of hazard, a stark contrast to the angels’ home of a muted, desolate wasteland. So, it was a surprise to Tango to find a half-blood, a boy around his age, crouching behind some fossil, curiously watching a tribe of piglins go about their business.

Not one to miss an opportunity, Tango sneaked up behind the boy. “What are you doing?” He was rewarded with an ear-splitting scream that even caught the attention of the piglins. Tango laughed, full and stomach deep. A gorgeous sound unfit for a place akin to hell.

“What was that for!?”

“Sorry. It was too good to resist.” The boy glared at Tango in anger. It only made him laugh harder. “Aww, your cheeks are red. It’s cute.”

The boy huffed. He stood up and jumped backward. “Well, you’re mean and I’m-”

“Careful!” Tango lurched forward, roughly grabbing the boy’s shirt and pulled. A split second later, the gravel beneath him gave way to a pool of lava. “You can’t jump around like that!” 

“I-i, what?”

“This is the Nether, not the Aether.” Tango reminded him as he patted the boy’s back to calm him down. It was not a nice way to die by lava. After a few moments, the boy’s death grip on Tango’s hand loosened. “Better?”

He nodded, taking another deep breath. “I’m not from the Aether.” 

“Is that really the first thing you say after almost dying?”

The boy chose to ignore Tango’s question. “I was born in the Eether.”

Tango looked at him in confusion. Weren’t all beings with angel blood from the Aether? “Really?”

“Yes. Half-bloods can be born in either dimension.”

“That’s the first I’ve heard of that.” Tango hummed. “You’re interesting. What are you doing here, anyway?”

The boy moved back, being extra cautious of his surroundings this time. “Got curious and wanted to see the dimension.”

“...And you decided to come by yourself?”

The boy looked down bashfully. “I sneaked in here.” Tango blinked and blinked at him some more.

“You’re serious?” He nodded. “Wow. You decided to sneak into a place full of lava out of curiosity. That’s something else. I like you.” He stuck out a hand. “I’m Tango.”

The boy looked at him curiously before shaking his offered hand. “Zedaph. And I’ll get you back for the fright you gave me.”   
  
Tango grinned. “You better.”

~~**~~

**Instant: XII**

"Hurry up!! He’s probably waiting for us!"

In a small forest tucked into two mountains, two young boys trek their way through the undergrowth. One was way ahead of the other, hands and feet reaching for a steady path to walk upon. The second boy was slightly slower but with the same determination to reach their destination.

"Slow down a little! We’re not late yet."

"But I want to see him nooooooooowwww." Zedaph halted. "Don’t you want to see him too?"

A sigh could be heard from the second boy, Tango. "You know I do, Zed. But we don’t want to get hurt and never get there right? He wouldn’t be happy to hear that, would he?"

"I could always heal myself!"

"Zed. What if you hit your head and fell unconscious?"

Zedaph could already tell he was losing this battle. Though it wouldn't hurt to use a little guilt for ruining his fun. "You’re right...." He let his face fall and body slump.

"No no no no, Zed no. Please don’t sulk, please. We’re almost there!"

By then, Tango had caught up to Zedaph and could fully see the jut of his bottom lip. It was unfair really. Whoever gave him the ability to make anyone feel bad with just the trembling lips need to experience it affects themselves. Those lips could be weapons.

"I’m not sulking."

"Zed...you are." Zedaph only let out a huff. After a moment of silence, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I was sulking. But I missed him..."

The two set off again from their impromptu stop, this time more careful and kind to themselves and the nature around them.

"I do too, even though we just saw him the other day."

The two continued their trek through rough terrain. To any outsiders, it was impossible to tell which direction the boys were heading without a compass and a map. There were no pre-marked tracks, no sign other than the recently trampled plants indicating any sign of life recently made their way through this direction. Well, not anything apart from the natural wildlife and mindless, hostile creatures.

A figure in the distance let them know they were close to their destination. At that point, they abandoned any form of safety and raced forward. (Even Tango, the hypocrite.) They were greeted with a brilliant smile when they finally were within a few metres distant from the person.

“Impulse!” It was Tango who flew into Impulse’s arms first.

“Not fair!” Zedaph whined from a few steps behind. “I wanted to hug him first.” Tango only stuck his tongue out in response.

Impulse giggled, opening an arm to gesture to Zedaph. “Come on, there’s always room for you.”

“I like Impulse more than you, Tango.”

“Well, news for you,” Tango fake glared at Zedaph. “I like him more than you too.”

Impulse squeezed them both before their banter could continue. They would be here all day and get nothing on their list done if he didn’t stop them. Honestly, Impulse wasn’t opposed to the idea. However, he had something special he really wanted to show them.

“I was looking around and saw a new city pop up. You guys said you wanted to see one before it disappeared right?”

“Hell yes!”

“Then we better go.”

“Lead the way, pretty boy.”

With his arms being hooked with both, one on either side, the three jumped into the portal to the land of floating islands.

~~

Their trip went as well as anyone would expect, which, whoever bothered to get to know them would know, was not so well.

After their arrival, they got lost making their way to the city’s location. Somehow, somewhere, due to who-know what, Tango fell and twisted his ankle. Seeing Tango trip on air wasn’t rare, however, it  _ was _ rare that he was letting Zedaph heal him without complaint. They were worried yet he was back up and jumping like nothing was wrong moments later, back to being a gremlin.

When the three did manage to find the city, they were only able to appreciate it for exactly 10 minutes before they were discovered. It was not banned for people of other dimensions to visit a different one, but trespassing, especially as a creature of another dimension, was the one thing not to do. Unfortunately for them, Impulse forgot to check the area perimeter.

By some luck, they managed to escape the area within an inch of their skin, and proceed to immediately run out of said luck as they were now even further out from the end gateway they came in through. With a sighing Impulse, a gleeful Tango and a spooked out Zedaph, the trio spent an equal amount of time getting out of the dimension.

But all was not lost. Because between the three of them, time spent together, no matter how, was better than time spent apart connected only by their communicators. They had learned that early on and had always remembered it since. 

So, when Impulse started to get disheartened and blamed himself for ruining their day, Tango started a game of word-chain, sometimes deliberately creating the most absurd sounding words. When Tango felt guilty about Zedaph healing him, Zedaph jumped on his back, demanding piggyback rides and shouting nonsense to the void. When Zedaph was close to tears for having them discovered, Impulse patted his head and ‘ordered’ Zedaph to hug them every time he saw them for a week to make up for it.

And just like that, their day went from a series of mishaps to a series of lucky chances.

The end of the day came sooner than any of them wished. But the sun was on its way down, there was no way they could stay together longer without them getting into trouble - either from their families or the hostile creatures around. Reluctantly, Tango announced it was time to leave. He was always the bravest out of them.

After a round of hugs and goodbyes, the three cheerfully parted ways, oblivious to their future. They turned their backs with promises to meet again in a few days, not knowing yet that it wouldn’t happen. They left not knowing the fear and loneliness that would soon consume their heart, nor the fact that the next time they’d see each other again would be years in the future, several years older with a much different view on society.

Their lives would have turned upside down to varying degrees. They would have lost hope at certain times, only to remember the moments they shared - memories bright enough to rekindle a fragile flame. They would walk a long journey to find a new home, a new family, with each other and more. There would be times they fought, other times they would find comfort, and they would be surrounded by love.

But that was the future.

For now, the three young boys went home. They had a skip in their steps and new memories to treasure. Their hearts sang in happiness and for a little longer, they saw the light.

~~**~~

**Instant: XXV**

The moment Impulse laid eyes on Zedaph, he knew good news had not arrived. "He still hasn't appeared, has he?"

Zedaph shook his head, tears already gathering in his eyes for the nth time in the last few weeks. He flung himself at Impulse, seeking comfort he was not privy to get in his own home. Ever since Tango disappeared without a word, Zedaph had been visiting the portal more often. More than once, he entered the End to seek out Impulse, without gear or any form of protection against the Aether’s harsh environment.

Impulse was worried. He wasn't sure how long he had until Zedaph completely broke to pieces right before him. He wasn't sure if he was strong enough to pick up all the shattered pieces of both Zedaph and himself. As it was, he was barely holding onto hope that Tango was alive.

Society was unforgiving to people like them. They were different and dangerous. They were a threat to society. Well, according to the people anyways. In Impulse' mind, they were children who deserved love and support, but instead, all they were faced with hatred and treated as outcasts in many areas.

'No,' Impulse told himself. 'No use thinking about it now.' Because with them being children fighting against the world, there really was none. His main goal now was to comfort Zedaph regardless of how useless he felt.

In the place that once saw the meeting of three, now two remained, wrapped in each other's arms. Fleetingly, they wondered what else the world had in store for them tomorrow.

~~**~~

**Instant: LI**

Sunrise was too early for Tango to be up and running. He was not a morning person, always preferred sunset over sunrise. Nevertheless, here he was, feet slowly taking him toward the community portal that connected the server to the Server Hub while he munched slowly on some pumpkin pie.

It didn’t matter anymore. Tango had an important job today.

Tango made it to spawn’s portal within a few minutes. Technically, he was ahead of schedule but he didn’t want to wait around in case something happened. Sucking in a deep breath to prepare himself, he lit the portal to the Server Hub and stepped through.

Tango was glad Xisuma had decided to relocate the portal in preparation for a new server. No matter how well hidden the last portal was, it was a hassle to navigate the broken, wooden planks that marked the only way to access the place. Where it was now, it resembled more of a maze than an actual health hazard.

Once he made it to the junction that connected the obscure path to the main floor, Tango took a moment to note who was around. The Server Hub appeared empty. Well, at least the corridor he was in. Tango held his breath and listened. 

His sensitive ears could just pick out a couple of footsteps in the distance, easy enough to avoid. A little to his right was some animal munching on the grass outside. A rabbit, maybe? Tango closed his eyes and concentrated harder. A horse somewhere behind him, maybe two? A person eating food next to it. Someone shushing a crying child further in front of him, way too far to be seen from the Server Hub.

It seemed he was safe to leave.

Taking one last visual check, Tango quickly left the hidden path and headed to the Server Hub’s entrance. He walked quickly but quietly passed the couple of people who were still talking in a corridor. Like a shadow, he slipped out the door and headed west to the nearest End portal.

Tango kept his senses opened as he travelled. He knew, logically, that no one was stupid enough to attack a person out of nowhere. People were cruel but not that cruel. At least, not so blatantly. But his survival instincts, sharpened from years alone in the Nether’s wilderness, would not let him rest. He guessed it was not the worst thing to deal with though.

He shook the thoughts off. It was not the time to get absent minded. He had an important job to do - to meet with a fellow Hermit and bring her home safely. It had got them all on edge when False, someone who was very rarely impulsive, sent a message saying she was travelling temporarily with someone. She wouldn’t reveal their name, saying something along the line of ‘he doesn't want people to know him’. 

Which….was not as weird as it seemed. In their world, identities changed as often as one changed server, sometimes more. There were a variety of reasons: for fun, to fit in, to try something new, but the most common reason was to start anew. It was equally likely that whoever False was with hadn't picked a new name as he was someone evil trying to take advantage of her for his own gain.

Still, the protectiveness over their (still unstable) mismatched group was set ablaze. Better be safe than sorry, as one would say.

(False did mention he had saved her from a raging dragon without asking anything in return. They had wisely chosen to let it go in through one ear and out the other. She had also said they agreed to part way once they left the End. Once again, they chose to ignore it.)

Tango arrived at the portal with little trouble. This early in the day, there was barely anyone around the place. It also helped that it was one of the one further away from spawn. He settled himself down on a block in the corner. He locked his attention onto the portal, one hand resting on the sword the other drumming on his knee.

Now, Tango waited.

~~

Impulse met False at a random town by pure chance.

Living in a place which floated on death, established cities were a rare sight and in those the atmosphere was hostile (all it required was a look). People tended to gather together for protection, and for that reason, towns were hotspots, a perfect place to stock up on items for those travelling in the dimension.

What Impulse hadn't anticipated was a group of teenagers, with prejudice ingrained and who hadn’t learned tact, to corner him. They laughed at him and threw in some words he had long learned how to ignore. What he hadn't anticipated was them trying to poke at his eyes.

Impulse had found out the hard way that the rich violet of his eyes was not  _ normal _ by any standard. It was okay for other species to have this colour but not him. He was a human. He was abnormal. He was to be excluded and feared as they didn't know how or why his eyes were as they were. 

And he learned to live with it.

Impulse had expected to fight off the kids on his own to protect himself but was pleasantly surprised when a voice called, “What do you think you’re doing?”

The group froze. One of them cursed under their breath before they stepped back. The person who interrupted them was a woman, dressed in full armour with weapons easily accessible attached. She had her hands resting on her hips and a scowl on her face. It was clear she was not happy.

“None of your business.” A brave boy replied. He stood to his full height while crossing his arms to make himself appear bigger than he was.

“Well, it is now.” She tilted her head in challenge, blond hair falling to one side. “Leave.”

Another boy scoffed. “What can you do, lady?”

“Definitely beat you in a fight if that’s what you want.” She made a move to draw her sword. As if to prove to them how capable she was, she swirled the large sword around like it was nothing, making a point to keep eye contact with the boys.

He watched as the boys’ face paled. They gulped in fear and started whispering to each other.

“Doesn’t she seem familiar?”

“I-I think I know who she is…”

“We better leave.”

At once, they broke into a sprint, running as fast as their feet could take them away from the scene. None of them even shouted anything about ‘getting back at them’ like Impulse expected. Huh. It appeared these boys had brains after all.

Seeing the threat gone, his saviour sheathed her sword. “Are you hurt?”

Impulse offered a small smile. “Nothing in particular. Thank you.”

“No need. I know what it’s like being alienated. I’m FalseSymmetry, but call me False. You are?”

He hesitated, unsure whether to trust this person or not. But she had saved him, he at least owed her his name, right? “Impulse.”

Something flickered across False’s face. Confusion? Something thoughtful? Impulse was puzzled.

“Nice to meet you.” She eventually said. “What brought you here?” And just like that, the two got talking.

Impulse immediately learnt she was full of sass, and never missed an opportunity to mutter a sarcastic remark at someone’s idiotic choice as they walked through town. He found her presence comforting, grounding almost as she didn’t pry or questioned too many things. Soon, he found himself invited to travel with her when they found out they were travelling the same way. 

A week passed, and then two, and Impulse found himself face to face with an agitated dragon. They didn’t know where it came from, nor did they care. All they took away from that experience was Impulse’s ability to subdue a wild dragon. It worked so well they had a hard time leaving it behind. Impulse almost caved at one point until False pointed out the flaws in his reasoning.

Being a nomad was not a good way to look after dragons.

The pair was leaving False’s town, the place she had business in, when False asked: “What will you do now? I’ll be travelling back toward the End portal.”

Impulse hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t know. Keep travelling I guess. I want to look for someone, but I don’t have a hint of where they could possibly be.”

“Why don’t you go to the Eether?” False said after a moment. “Most people travel through there. Could increase your chances of finding them.”

And that's how Impulse found himself comparing how similar this portal was to the one he normally used. It brought back memories - some painful, some happy. That was life, Impulse guessed, always a mixture of both for everything to be balanced.

“Before we go through,” False’s voice ground him before he could lose himself in the past. “There might be a friend waiting on the other side. I mentioned you one night and now they’re all protective.”

“That’s nice.”

“It would be nicer if they trusted me a little.”

Impulse couldn’t help but giggle. False sounded so much like a sulking child. “Let them worry for you. It means that they care.” Instead of replying, she pushed him into the portal.

~~

It took half an hour before the portal flickered. It then took another few seconds to spit out a person who was laughing as he landed on his butt. Deja vu filled Tango’s senses. The laugh, the brown hair, the creeper face on the shirt, the voice as the called out “unfair”.

It was safe, it was family and it was a sound that haunted his mind for too many days to count.

It came with a name he never thought he would ever use again outside of stories. “Impulse?”

“Tango?”

The two childhood friends stared at each other in disbelief. They didn’t know what to do nor what to say. How do you approach the topic of being reunited after years apart?

“Oh my god, just hug already.”

Well, if you have False, she would solve the problem for you.

~~**~~

**Instant: DXXII**

"I want to go back."

Zedaph looked up from the fireplace to face his travelling companion. This was the first time Bdubs had spoken since the sun began its descent. Despite that, it wasn't out of nowhere. Zedaph had known it was eventually going to come, since Bdubs had had a thoughtful look for the past few days. They might have only known each other for nearly a year, but they had come to learn a lot about the other.

"I think I'm ready to go back." Bdubs continued at Zedaph's silence. "I think...it's about time, right? All I've ever done is run when I got hurt. I've left my best friends who were my everything behind. Then I left my second family in the pretence of finding myself. I want to at least get closure if nothing else. I- I don't.." Bdubs bit his lips. He shuffled closer to Zedaph and gripped his hand. "I don't want to run and leave you when something happens. You don't deserve it."

"Bdubs, you won't. I know you, and I trust that you won't."

Bdubs smiled gratefully. "You have too much trust in me." Not knowing what to say, Zedaph turned back to the fire. Silence settled around them as they chewed slowly on some cooked meat and enjoyed the night.

"Thank you," Bdubs whispered to the stars after Zedaph long left for dream land. "I'm ready to go back, and I hope you'll come with me."

The next few days things were back to their normal, except Bdubs was on his communicator more often. He was also noticeably happier. In one day alone, Zedaph caught him smiling at his communicator over 10 separate occasions. Zedaph was happy for him. He was glad Bdubs was ready to reunite with his family again and be surrounded by people who loved him.

At the same time, Zedaph couldn't help but feel a little jealous. His own little family was lost to him. He still had hope that he would meet them again one day, by some luck. But after going years without contact and with no way of communicating with each other, even he knew it was an impossible wish.

They were spending their days preparing for Bdubs' long trip to the portal when Bdubs sat Zedaph down one night.

"Zed, I want to ask you something. You're welcome to say no, okay? But-but before I ask, just listen to me for a little, okay?" Zedaph felt his nerves come alive. Bdubs never sat him down like this for a serious talk. He normally talked about it as they walked from place to place. This was new and Zedaph didn't know what to expect.

Stiffly, Zedaph nodded.

"You know I love you a lot, right Zed? You healed me without knowing who I was, and continue to heal me no matter how small the injuries are or what I say. I owe you for being alive right now. But I would appreciate it if you don't overexert yourself with healing me all the time," Bdubs added with a huff. Zedaph let out a small giggle. "You really need to listen to me sometimes. I don't need a paper cut to heal within seconds."

"Okay, okay!" Zedaph squeaked as Bdubs poked his side.

"Anyway, what was I trying to say? Oh yes. Zedaph, you have the heart of an angel, not just their blood. And I really appreciate everything you've done for me." Bdubs paused and took a breath as if he was bracing himself for something. Subconsciously, Zedaph copied him. "I know this is a sensitive topic, and I'm sorry if I overstep my bounds.

"I remember a few months ago, when you were crying so much you couldn't stand. I remembered what you told me that day about your one of your best friends disappearing one day. And then you, yourself, got taken away to be used for someone else's benefits, ripping you from your other best friend and leaving you stranded. But you remained strong and started to search for them, which led to our paths crossing.

"I know this is selfish to say but..I've really loved travelling with you, Zedaph. You're a great person to be around and always enjoy the simple things in life." Bdubs reached for Zedaph's clenched hands, fingers rubbing gently to encourage Zedaph to relax them. "I said I wanted to go back, and I would really like it if you come with me. There are amazing people there who would love you."

At Zedaph's hitched breath, Bdubs hurried to add. "I'm not saying they'll replace your best friends. Far from it. I'm trying to- no, that sounds bad. Um..What I'm trying to say is..come with me to meet my family, stay and get to know them and if you want to go back to travelling, you can. No one will stop you. I'll join you too. But for the first time in a while, let yourself enjoy life a little."

Bdubs waited patiently for Zedaph to absorb what he'd said. His heart was beating rapidly, hoping that he hadn't hurt his friend with his words. Or at the very least, he hoped Zedaph understood what his goal was: to offer him a place he could always come back to. He had been through enough. Zedaph deserved a place to call home, whether emotionally, physically or both.

Unexpectedly, Zedaph tilted forward into Bdubs' arms, face tucked neatly into his shoulder where tears began to drop. "No, Zedaph, no. I'm sorry. Please don't cry." Zedaph tightened his hug in response. "You can say no, please don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm sorry."

"No," Zedaph mumbled. "I can cry because I'm happy. I-I wasn't sure what would happen after you've made amendments with your friends and wanted to stay. Would you come back to say goodbye at least or just send me a message?" Bdubs felt tears gathered in his eyes.

"I wouldn't do that."

"I know. I really do. But I can't help it." Even with the trust Zedaph had in him not leaving him alone, there was no way to control a person's fear. "I wasn't sure if I would be okay travelling by myself again after a year of so much fun. You talked about how I've helped you but Bdubs, you've helped me too.

"I was lost after waking up in the middle of nowhere. They didn't even leave me a communicator," Zedaph laughed bitterly. "After I met you, you've helped me feel like myself again. I, too, owe you my life." Zedaph pulled back, hands moving to wipe at his eyes. He smiled the brightest smile Bdubs has ever seen. "I would love to meet your family."

~~

Come morning a week later, the pair began to travel to a faraway place. It was well hidden from the world, a location known to only a selective few. It took them a solid two weeks on foot but eventually they arrived just after noon.

The Server Hub was deserted save for a few insects. Bdubs led the way up an old spiral staircase, its existence easily forgotten hidden behind an equally old wooden door tucked away at the back of the place. Up in the attic, there was only one portal in the room. Its frame stood uninvitingly, promising an unpleasant experience for those not authorised to light it.

"X should be here soon." Bdubs said.

"I didn't know attics exist in the Server Hub."

"Most near spawn don't because it gets a constant upgrade. But out here, in the middle of nowhere, these places are ancient. People forget that these ancient ones are the best to hide portals with how many crooks and crannies they have."

Just as Bdubs finished explaining, the portal flickered to life. Out came a person with a helmet obscuring their face. Not the strangest Zedaph had seen but definitely not the common way of dress. Zedaph watched as X made a beeline for Bdubs and engulfed him in a desperate hug. He watched as Bdubs hugged back just as fiercely.

They pulled away after a moment, Bdubs subtly rubbing at his eyes.

"This is X, the admin of the server. X, this is Zed."

"Nice to meet you, and it's Xisuma but you can say it however." Xisuma extended a hand to which Zedaph shook

"Likewise. I'm Zedaph."

"Wow, my introduction was useless to you." Bdubs huffed.

"It is if you use our nicknames." It was a strange sense of pleasant seeing Bdubs and Xisuma joke with one another as if they haven't spent years apart. Zedaph wondered if it would be the same between him and Tango and Impulse.

"Well, let's get the authentication stuff out of the way and we'll go?" And that was what they did. It took them a total of 20 minutes and Zedaph could confidently say that this server, Hermitcraft, has one of the strictest identification processes he had ever seen. Nevertheless, they were ready to enter the server before Zedaph was ready.

Xisuma stood to the side, hand gesturing at the portal for them to go first. “They’re waiting on the other side. They’re all very excited to meet you.”

With Bdubs’ fingers between his and a reassuring squeeze, the two stepped into the portal. The world on the other side opened up to a massive mesa. Various buildings could be seen scattered around, all beautiful and it was not hard to see the hours of work it must have required to build them.

Gathered around the portal was a group of people, the Hermits, who had expressions ranging from excitement to wariness, though none of them appeared hostile. Zedaph scanned the crowd, meeting a majority of their gaze as they eyed him with interest. It was fine until he settled on two different but very similar pairs of eyes.

One was of the deepest of reds, ruby orbs telling of the origin he did not let define him. The other next to him was a glowing violet, a colour non-existent for humans that led him to be ridiculed for many years until he found out its origin. There was no way in his life that Zedaph could ever forget the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. There had also been no hope he would ever find the people with them again.

Time stopped. Or, at least it felt like it to Zedaph. He wouldn’t know what it actually felt like anyway. He was not the one with time-bending powers. The world and everyone else faded from his awareness, his attention focused solely on two individuals. They were staring back at him just as intensely. Their faces were frozen in shock, hands clenched tight in each other’s.

His legs began to move on their own. It started out with an unsteady step before increasing in speed. Zedaph met the two in the middle. His arms found their way around their necks as theirs wrapped themselves tightly around his body. Words were being said, someone was crying but Zedaph could not comprehend anything other than the two squeezing him.

Zedaph began to tremble.

There was no mistaking it. They were Tango and Impulse. They were  _ his _ Tango and Impulse.

Vaguely, at the back of his mind, Zedaph noticed he was the shortest of the three. No. He was not bitter. Not at all. At least he had an excuse to tuck himself under Impulse’s chin without looking weird.

“It seems you know someone already,” Xisuma patted his shoulder. Even without knowing the man, nor being able to see his face, Zedaph could imagine a gentle smile hidden beneath the helmet.

Unknowing to Zedaph, above his head, the terrible duo turned their pleading eyes to their unofficial-official leader. Their question was obvious - from the way they clutched their childhood friend, the way they took turns wiping at his tears, the way they whispered love into his ears, heart soaring from happiness. Xisuma did not have it in him to be another barrier between the three. He was sure the other Hermits felt the same with how they were cooing at the sobbing bundle, some discreetly wiping at their eyes.

“Welcome to Hermitcraft, Zedaph.”

In unison, one on either side, a missing part of them finally filled, they breathed to life the words from their dreams: 

“Welcome home.”

~~**~~

**Instant: M**

Date nights were common. 

They would enjoy dinner together, sometimes with more food on the table than in their stomach, but there would always be laughter. Then they would settle down on the couch, always starting with Impulse in the middle, then shifting to Zedaph, and ending with Tango spreading across their laps within an hour. They would spend the next few hours like that, feeling content as they talked about their day.

When the moon was high in the sky, the three would untangle. Two should shuffle to the nether portal, sleepy and tired and unwilling to make the trek home. Some nights, one of them dragged the other two to the bedroom and they stayed the night instead. On those nights, they didn't remember the nightmares that plague their mind.

Those nights were happening more often nowadays. None of them comment on it.

Tonight was one of those nights. They met at Impulse’s place who had created a little room in one of the pillars just for them. It was not the cosiest being surrounded by more water than land, but they had each other and nothing mattered but them. 

For dinner was a feast Impulse somehow got Cub to provide for them; because if they were honest, they could cook but none of them were the level of Cub. Neither Tango nor Zedaph knew what the occasion was. As far as they remembered, it was not an anniversary of any sort: not one year since they officially became boyfriends, not one year since they reunited, not one year since they first shared a kiss.

“I just wanted to do something special for you, is that too hard to accept?” At their blank stares, Impulse sighed. He gathered them in his arms. “I love you so, so much. I know we’re all too tired to go out so I want to make it special here, at my base with just us. A special night in.”

“I love you too,” Zedaph mumbled. “Thank you.”

Tango hummed in agreement. “Love you both. But I must know: how did you get Cub of all people to cook us so much food? What did you have to sacrifice?”

Impulse let out a startled laugh. Of course Tango would ask. Cub was nice but he always wanted an equal exchange. It was who he was, a trait that stemmed from multiple places. “Nothing. He owed me a favour for some enchanted books.” 

Impulse kept the fact that Cub had cooked more than he had asked for since he had mentioned it was for them. Cub had a soft spot for the trio even if he didn’t show it. Impulse only found out through Scar during one of the many nights Ren, Grian and himself (the Hippies) had spent with him and Doc around their campfire, trading stories and antics.

“How about we forget that and eat before it becomes cold?” Impulse said after Tango continued to look at him in disbelief. Reluctantly, Tango let it go.

When his eyes began to drop, Impulse knew it was time for his loves to leave. It was always the hardest time of the night. They knew they would see each other come morning but it didn’t make it easier, not with how easily they knew a person could disappear.

Be it the trauma or the serenity of the atmosphere, how Zedaph’s eyes were already closed and Tango’s breath was evening out with every second, Impulse didn’t want them to leave. So he relaxed his body, wished them sweet dreams and drifted off to oblivion.

~~

[Main chat]

<Renthedog> guess who I found cuddling

<Cubfan135> ZIT team

<Renthedog> What!

<Renthedog> how did you know?!?

<Cubfan135> magic

<GoodTimeWithScar> he single handedly fed them for date night

<Cubfan135> spill all my secrets won’t you

<Renthedog> oh yes please scar

<Cubfan135> NO

<GoodTimeWithScar> hmmm I might

<Cubfan135> scar no

<GoodTimeWithScar> hmmmmmmm

<Renthedog> yesssss

<Cubfan135> why are you at Impulse’s base?

<Renthedog> oh I just want to hang out

<Renthedog> been awhile since we’ve seen each other you know

<GoodTimeWithScar> hippies vibes?

<Renthedog> cuddles

<Cubfan135> come over here

<GoodTimeWithScar> want the other two to come too?

<Renthedog> nah they’re busy

<GoodTimeWithScar> just us three then!

<Renthedog> omw

Ren took a moment to look at the trio, ZIT team as they were known. He was happy for them. 

From the way they always sought each other out, panicked if someone failed to reply within a few hours and knew just exactly where one would hide (which made playing hide and seek between the three impossible), there was history that hurt. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to know. But he was willing to wait until they were ready, be it now or never. He didn’t need to know at all. The past was the past, and it should stay where it belonged. Let the wounds heal and scar, memories fade yet not forgotten, experience be learned and used.

Here in Hermitcraft, with people who came from different places, carrying different baggage, they were offered a fresh start. A place where they would be treated as equal and individuals who deserved love and affections. Over the years, they’d built relationships with one another, learnt each other's habits and ticks. They’d grown protective of a home where they were accepted unconditionally - not the place, the people.

A smile spread itself across Ren’s face as he remembered all the great times he had with the people he called family. Ren found himself pecking the trio on their forehead, heart too overwhelmed with love to resist. He took one last look at the intertwined bodies before taking off toward Cub’s giant pyramid.

Ren was glad the three had found each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
